1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of television and, more particularly, to the automatic display of information regarding a next or future program on a currently tuned television channel.
2. Background Information
It is now commonplace for televisions to receive and process television programming information for a plurality of television channels. Television programming information is typically provided along with a television program signal. This information may be assembled by the television into a program guide. Television programming information may alternatively be provided through program guide data provided on one or more of the television channel signals either as a single guide or separate pieces thereof.
The program guide is displayable on the television in response to user actuation of a command button or key, typically on a remote control of the television. Also, when a channel change is effected, program information for the channel being tuned is also typically displayed for a given amount of time. After the given amount of time, however, display of the program information ceases. The same or additional program information may again be displayed but only upon user actuation of a command button. Program information is thus provided automatically only when changing channels and only for the current program.
When a user wants to know the television programs that are available for the various television channels, the user must consult the program guide by actuation of a command button. The user must actively initiate a command to ascertain even the program coming up next on the same television channel.
Likewise, when a current program is about to end, a user cannot tell what the next program is even on the same channel without manually pressing a command key (e.g. the INFO key) on the remote or bring up the program information such as channel banner or manually entering a program guide to obtain the information.
It is thus evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a manner of providing program information about a next program for a television channel during viewing of a current television program.
It is thus further evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a manner of automatically providing program information about a next program during viewing of a current television program.
It is yet further evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a manner of automatically providing program information about a next program during viewing of a current television channel.
These needs and others are accomplished through application of the principles of the subject invention and/or as embodied in one or more various forms and/or structures such as are shown and/or described herein.